What doesn't kill you
by iRawr4u
Summary: Eve is out and the boys have to find a way to stop her. But their attention is taken by a case that seemingly falls into their laps, and someone that says they can help. Can they stop the Mother of All in Time, and why is this case so important?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OCs when they show up. This is going to be my first chapter fanfiction so please be gentle. I know the characters might not be exactly in character, but that's my fault and I'll try to fix it. Other problem of course being the horrible grammar and punctuation. I hope you still manage to enjoy it despite that though! And any comments/reviews are happily welcome.

The day started out pretty normal, considering everything that had been going on lately. What with the Mother, and God knows what else hovering like a cloud over their heads. They still hadn't gotten very far in the solution department, but as always they had hope. After all they'd stopped one Apocalypse, surely they could handle something like this.

Plus Dean liked to think that everything could be killed.

Waking up in Bobby's house, as had become their routine recently. Dean tried to stretch the kinks out of his neck and back as he sat up on the lumpy old couch, a forgotten book sliding off his lap and falling with a dusty thump to the floor. He kept meaning to go to town and rent a room somewhere, preferably one with one of those vibrating beds, but every night seemed to evolve into an all nighter. And by the time they realized they'd fallen asleep it was already morning.

Looking around the room Dean lifted a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes and let out a tired sigh. No matter how much sleep he managed to get he always felt tired. A sinking, dragging feeling deep in his bones. He had a sinking feeling it would never go away.

Across the room a deep breath followed shortly by a snort broke the early afternoon silence. With a start, Sam's head shot up from where it had fallen, the dust from the large book he'd been unknowingly using as a pillow, tossing up around him and making him sneeze.

Trying (and failing) to hold back a laugh, Dean felt for a moment like his old self. "G'morning Sammy." He said, with just the hint of a tease. Which earned him the all too familiar sour expression from his little brother.

"It's too early Dean."

"It's never too early Sam, and plus," he glanced down at his watch "it's almost twelve."

"Yeah, like I said too early."

Shaking his head and smiling Dean reached down to pick up the fallen book, not at all happy to discover that he didn't even remember what it was about, as he flipped through some pages before tossing it aside.

"Where's Bobby?"

Looking up, Dean followed his brother's gaze towards the desk where Bobby usually sat. Looking back at Sam he shrugged his shoulders "Maybe he went to get more books." Then thinking he smiled "Or pie…I could really use a pie."

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching his body and looking even taller than normal, as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Do you think he slept?"

"Doubt it."

A short while later (after searching the house to make sure Bobby wasn't hiding in another room) Sam and Dean sat down to have some coffee, hoping that the hot beverage with a shot of whiskey would wake them from their still clinging drowsiness. The night had been a long one and both brothers had dark circles under their eyes, despite having slept at least a couple of hours.

"So did you find anything last night?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his coffee and flinching as the whiskey burned its way down his throat.

"Nope, nothing. I barely even remember half of it…I was so tired and it was all just blurring together. " Sighing Sam looked down into his coffee mug. "How about you? Find anything?"

"No. I gotta say I think were in the same boat. I don't even remember the book I was reading before I fell asleep." He figured it was the one that had fallen, but just looking at the damn thing had brought up nothing but blanks.

"Dean, we can't keep going like this. If we don't find something soon…" He let his sentence taper off because he didn't have to say anymore. He knew Dean understood. If they didn't find what they were looking for then the Mother would do who knows what to the world. And they couldn't let that happen. Plus, the more days they spent locked up in this house searching for clues, the more useless the two boys felt. Like two tigers trapped in a cage, pacing and trying to find a way out, even though so far every plan seemed doomed to fail.

As Dean lifted his mug for another drink, the sound of wheels on gravel alerted him to Bobby's return.

Meeting Sam's gaze he could see his own hope reflected in his brother's eyes. Maybe Bobby had found something. The hope contained in that thought alone felt enough to fuel Dean up more than the coffee ever could, and both Dean and Sam found themselves eying the door expectantly. As though Bobby would come bounding in or turning cartwheels across the floor.

But instead of the "happy" 'I just found a lead Bobby' that they expected, they got the 'I'm too old for this, cranky Bobby'.

"Good, your awake." He huffed, sounding as though he'd been running (which he had.) "I've got a job for you to do. Get you boys out of my house, so I can think properly." Walking over to the table he dropped a torn piece of notebook paper in between both Sam and Dean, before walking around to fish himself a beer from the fridge.

"A job? Now?" Sam said reaching for the paper only to have Dean snatch it from beneath his fingertips.

"Yeah Bobby, I think were a little busy right now. Can't this wait?" Eve was more important than some ghost hunt or even a demon catch. It might be worthwhile if the target was some other supernatural creature, something created by Eve. But judging from the address on the paper whatever it was, was in the opposite direction from where all the creatures seemed to be heading.

"Nope. Friend of my says she can help, and she asked for you boys specifically." Bobby turned to lean against the counter, taking one long drag of his drink before turning to look at them. "Though why she'd want to talk to you I have no idea. Says she's got a case for you, and in exchange she might just let us get a peek at her library."

"She?" Dean felt for a brief moment a peak of interest at that, but it disappeared again at the idea of more books.

"Who is she?" Sam asked "And why did she ask for us?"

"Beats me why she asked for you, she just did. She also said that she'd prefer you guys didn't know her name until she told it to you herself." He shrugged "What I can tell you, is that she knows about what we've been trying to do, and she thinks she can help. All she wants is for you guys to solve that case for her."

"So she's not a hunter?" Dean said studying the address before looking back up.

Bobby shook his head, "But that doesn't mean she's not dangerous. She knows a lot and I mean a lot about hunting. I suggest you boys be very careful you don't piss her off…or the hunter that's taken up bodyguard duty at her house." Thinking for a moment Bobby tried to remember the last time he'd been there. Both inhabitants of the large house whose address was scrawled on the paper in Dean's hand, seemed like pushovers when you first looked at them, but in truth they had been ticking bombs, set to explode at the slightest provocation.

"I suggest you go. I know were busy but it's possible she knows something important that we could use and right now that's the only lead we've got."

Sam and Dean looked at each other across the table and sighed. "He's right." Sam said before getting to his feet.

"Fine then, let's go pay this chick a visit. " Turning to look at Bobby as he stood "I really hope your right, cause we don't have a lot of time to waste."

Grabbing their jackets both boys disappeared out the front door and as they left Bobby walked into the next room and fell into a chair. He really hoped he was right too for all their sakes.


End file.
